Always Friends
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: The Rogues with Rhodey and Peter plus T'Challa are poisoned. Shuri was about to get instructs from T'Challa to call a special friend that is Tony Stark. But things are not right with Tony. Will they find out who poisoned them and who did the damage to Tony...Tony/T'Challa/Stephen/Natasha/Betty


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

**Introduction**

The Rogues with Rhodey and Peter plus T'Challa are poisoned. Shuri was about to get instructs from T'Challa to call a special friend that is Tony Stark. But things are not right with Tony. Will they find out who poisoned them and who did the damage to Tony...

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

_Wakanda…_

* * *

It had been nearly a year since Rogers and company had started hiding out in Wakanda. They were joined at the same time with Rhodey and a few months later by Peter. Bruce joined them after finding out about the Accords while his was in Ethiopia. Peter joined they telling them that Tony had lied to him about the Accords. Peter admitted that Tony was his guardian after his aunt died. But he run away after hearing Tony talk about the Accords on the phone.

None of them knew what to do about Tony. They hadn't gotten any news in Wakanda as T'Challa was keeping them in the dark. They didn't like it but they couldn't do anything about it.

They all were having a hard time being coped up in Wakanda but they stayed as Bucky had been getting treatment for his mind control. T'Challa had presented a piece of technology to Shuri from a friend. But never told them who.

T'Challa had been keeping secrets from where he was going when out of the country to the mystery best friend that T'Challa know had. They asked Shuri who it was but even she didn't know who this mystery friend was.

Steve didn't want to be angry at Tony. Tony was still his friend. Even though things had been bad now between them.

But in the last day they all bad been feeling ill. They all were displaying the same symptoms. The doctors were baffled. They all had been put into the same hospital room. To keep them together. Bruce was only feeling mildly sick. He assumed it was something to do with him being the Hulk.

T'Challa also had been feeling off. But he didn't know why. He had been run off his feet lately with all the work he had to do. He was working with Tony to rewrite the Accords and get pardons for the Rogue Avengers they had made progress but they still had a way to go. And Tony wasn't exactly in the right shape. T'Challa didn't tell him what was happening here because it would make him stressed. And that would be bad for him.

T'Challa arrives at the hospital to find out what was happening and Shuri was there. He sees the Rogues were now on Oxygen.

"What is going on?" T'Challa asks tiredly

"They are all nearly losing consciousness", Shuri says worriedly

"What are their symptoms?" T'Challa asks

"High temperature, serve pain, sickness, tiredness, difficulty breathing, and their skin doesn't seem to be getting enough oxygen. Along with headaches", Shuri says and keeps reeling things off

T'Challa's eyes widen he knew some of those symptoms. This was very bad. If it was want he thought it was. Suddenly he was feeling dizzy. And his vision blurred. He hears people calling his name. He collapses and hears his sister screaming his name.

"Brother! You have got what the others have", Shuri says

"My phone", T'Challa rasps

"Brother you need medical attention!" Shuri says

"Call AES on the phone tell him the symptoms he will be able to help. Do it quickly", T'Challa rasps as he was picked up dropping his phone

"Who is he?" Shuri asks

"A trusted friend", T'Challa rasps before falling into unconsciousness

"T'Challa!" Shuri cries

The doctors all scramble to stabilize T'Challa. Shuri and the Head of the Dora Milaje Okoye watch on in shock.

"We must find out who is doing this", Okoye growls

"What did T'Challa mean about calling a AES?" Ayo asks

"I will find out. We need to save my brother", Shuri replies opening the phone

"What about the others?" Okoye asks

"I don't care I need to save my brother!" Shuri replies

Shuri finds the contact that was a simple AES and hits call. She waits and hopes someone picks up.

"Hello? King Kitty is that you?" a voice Shuri recognises asks

"Mr Stark?!"

* * *

_US…_

* * *

Tony had been through a rough time especially in the last year. All his friend basically abandoned him. But Vision and Natasha. Pepper was there but she wasn't his anymore she was going out with Happy. And Tony understood she couldn't be with him anymore since he wouldn't give up Ironman so he just wished the new couple all the happiness they could have.

Peter was with Tony for a month after his Aunt died before he disappeared. Tony looked up the footage from when Peter was last in the Tower and found out Peter had been ears dropping on a conversation he knew nothing about.

Tony wiped the traces of Peter going to Wakanda and King T'Challa who was great friends with Tony since they were amending the Accords together promised to keep him updated on Peter and the others. But Tony would admit it was probably safer for Peter to be in Wakanda as Ross had his attention on Spider-Man.

Tony gave T'Challa the technology to help Barnes after all Tony just needed time to process that Barnes wasn't the one to kill his parents. If Steve had done that to begin with there wouldn't have been any fights. Tony read Barnes's file. And felt sympathy for him after all the torture the guy he had been through he could relate somewhat to him. And he found himself wanting to help the man and maybe when he got Barnes's pardon through get to know him.

Tony had been having a huge problem with Ross. Tony wanted the bastard arrested but even though they knew what he had done they needed more evidence.

Tony also has been building the Avengers up. He still had Natasha and Vision. Now he had Hope van Dyne, Sharon Carter, Daisy Johnson and Stephen Strange with him and the Fantastic Four on standby.

But everything turned out bad four months ago. Tony had been kidnapped and tortured for information on the Rogues but Tony never said a word. They even poisoned him. He managed to create part of the antidote before falling unconscious. Reed, Susan and Stephen finished it. But it cost him a great deal. He lost an arm and a leg because the nerves and skin died and there was nothing that could fix that. The poison also effected his hearing and his brain. His hearing was shot. He made prosthetic leg and arm. With a hearing aid. And his memories were muddled, and sometimes it took him time to remember things but he could still function. Natasha and Stephen were good at calming him when he panicked about his disabilities. That was why he was seeing them. They knew exactly what he needed.

The other one beside his new friends that helped T'Challa was a big help. They were great friends with both of them working towards the same goal.

But it wasn't the same without the others. He still missed them and still classed them as friends even though they would have a way to go before they could be friends again. But they would always be his friends. He couldn't exactly blame them for leaving but them should have talked to him they would have realised he already had plans to change the accords.

He couldn't believe Barton had joined in after all he had a family. So while Clint was a criminal on the run Tony moved his family to the Tower for safety from Ross. And kept them a secret along with the Lang family. He gave they every luxury he could think off to make them comfortable. But also safe from Ross.

Tony was working in his lab about new equipment for Cooper who was becoming quite a good archer when his phone goes off.

"Boss it is King T'Challa calling", FRIDAY says

"Patch him through Fri", Tony says

Tony hears the phone click but not T'Challa saying anything.

"Hello? King Kitty is that you?" Tony says as cheerfully as he could

"Mr Stark?!" a female voice asks shocked

Tony was surprised it wasn't T'Challa and the female voice was definably Wakandan so who was this and where was T'Challa?...

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
